


Best Wishes to the Young Newlyweds

by straightouttapopstar



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Dedesuka, Gijinka, Hope you enjoy, M/M, Marriage, and have some major feels, have fun, if not, inspired by a song, one-sided, sewercide implied, then I have failed my job, this fic is a big contradiction in itself, whoa this will be wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightouttapopstar/pseuds/straightouttapopstar
Summary: He nodded at me briefly, and diverted his dreaming eyes at the masked husband again."Can you believe that I will get to spend the rest of my life with the person I love most?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Polish song I have been listening to often in the past few weeks - the translation (albeit an almost nonsensical one) is right here: http://www.tekstowo.pl/piosenka,kayah,100_lat_mlodej_parze.html  
> I hope you enjoy the fic.  
> Note: Just because a certain ship is present in an author's work does not mean that they necessarily approve of the ship. But that also doesn't mean they don't ship it either ;)

At the back of my head, steel rusted bells beat painfully against my mind. The carpet was itching my feet through my shoes, the ceiling decorations were blinding me even though they were miles higher than I could see.  
I felt uncomfortable.  
Somewhere far, far at the front of the hall beat a heart that I was once close to. We were the ideal pair - young and in love. Suddenly, it all changed.  
I held my breath in and started to feel faint as I heard the priest give my Angel a sign.  
"I... Dedede, take you, Meta, to be my wedded husband."  
My intestines were curling inside out, and I could not stand this any longer. Unstoppably, my feet were starting to sink.  
"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part."  
Death, I mused to myself. Such a strange word, it signified the end of someone as a human being. The end of something that did not even have a chance to thrive properly. It all felt like a movie I was not part of because I couldn't afford the tickets in the first place. Like a staged sham designed to throw me off-guard.  
"And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."  
"You may, therefore, kiss the groom."  
His lips were gladly moving closer to the partner's, and once they touched, the church hall erupted in a volley of unsuppressed applause. It felt like they were all trying to show me that he no longer needed me to be there.  
But if he didn't care about me at least a bit, why would he invite me? He had to be feeling something for me, surely.  
Well, I surely did feel longing when he gladly grasped my hands, smiling at someone who was close to his heart but talking to someone else on the other side of the banquet hall.  
"Escargon, I am so so excited!"  
His smile - Nova, his smile, the only gift I pretended was for me. Consolation did not rest amongst the crowds, the comforting relatives, the happy friends - consolation was born within his jumps, his sweet hops that showed his cheerfulness to the world.  
"I see you are. It's hard not to notice."  
He nodded at me briefly, and diverted his dreaming eyes at the masked husband again.  
"Can you believe that I will get to spend the rest of my life with the person I love most?"  
Passion, lust, rage - all emotions were synonymous to me at that point. They grew, my toes curled inside my shoes, my hands turned into vicious fists and suddenly I lost all touch with reality.  
I lost grip and my glass of champagne fell to the polished floor with a crack.  
Dedede noticed immediately and started to fuss over it, telling me that 'he'll get a new one' whilst all that echoed in my mind was 'is this actually real'. He pat my shoulder in a friendly way, saying that he'll leave both his glass and Meta's glass on the surrounding table and departed off to the busy kitchens to provide a new glass for me.  
I eyed the pristine white cloths, the divine food adorning the tops - and all my eyes could focus on were the two glasses.  
One day, he promised we'd get married. 'After we've sorted everything out', he mused, 'we'll get married.' He promised me one of those beautiful dresses, and planned that his suit will be white and my dress would be black. I wished for nothing else other than that. I didn't want anything else. I'd give up all my life savings, hell, even my heart if his malfunctioned somehow. I knew we were destined. He did vow that I meant so much to him, as much as the sun that lights his day and as much as the moon that lays him to sleep.  
My hands absent-mindedly reached for something inside of my pockets - I couldn't quite pinpoint what. In this hopeless daze, I could no longer remember what happened earlier. The only thing that mattered was what would happen if I did something to counteract this marriage. After all, no love story is good without an element of tragedy, right?  
My eyes were closing - slowly, my feet were being pulled into the ground, into a pit of despair, and so I hastened my movements. Gripping the tiny vial in my shaky hands, I sprinkled a little of that powder into both glasses. I wasn't sure whether I was doing it right - all I was sure about is that I'd know I was right if it all worked out in the end.  
Just as I closed the bottle, Dedede managed to rush to me with a panicked smile and a brimming glass of bubbly champagne. He handed it to me carefully, embracing my soullessly cold hand in his warm one and enclosing my fingers strongly around the neck of the tall glass.  
"We don't want to drop it again, do we?"  
Honestly, I wouldn't care less if I dropped it or not. I decided to quickly place my glass between the two deadly ones and started to retreat out of the merry banquet hall.  
Dedede shouted after me:  
"Hey, Escargon! Don't you wanna stay a lil' bit more? C'mon."  
That accent. His amazing, slangy accent that sounded like home, it made my eyes water.  
With tears freely flowing down my cheeks, I screamed back:  
"I'll see you soon, Dedede. One day."  
He was so happily oblivious - he waved, but I was fooling myself. That wave was directed at the flustered Meta Knight, who swiftly dashed up to Dedede's side and grabbed his glass. Dedede did the same, whereupon they both put their lips to the liquid at the same time.  
It was my sign to run - and all I remember were the guests who instantly went silent after the two star-cross'd lovers fell and loud yelps of 'they're not breathing.'  
I passed the cinema on my way, the one that me and him went to, once. We were both so drunk we just barged straight into a theatre room and loudly sat in the first row. People seemed to be not bothered at all until a man-woman sex scene showed up. At that moment, Dedede punched my arm lightly and said - 'I think 'ey need ta see summa dat gay lovin', huh?' I could barely think to consider what he was talking about - all that circled the roundabout of my mind was the thought 'I love him'. I wanted him. It only took seconds before his lips touched mine and I was taken somewhere else, universe away from young couples throwing empty metal cans at our heads and some men disgustedly chucking popcorn at both of us.  
I saw the signs at the park - 'Rainbow Lane', they showed - and remembered all the peaceful afternoons we spent in that very spot. I'd always run to the absolute end of the park and then intentionally trip to land face-first onto the rain-scented fresh grass. Then I'd lift my head and see hills, forests, clouds - and him. Him and his pleasant blue eyes, and his welcoming hand, pulling me up kindly to the sky.  
The highways were chaotic, catastrophic and careless. So many people crossing one point on Earth, only caring about their own problems. So selfish. I caught a glimpse of a familiar car - a shady cyan Toyota, the one that brought up the worst memories.  
We rarely argued.  
"Escargon, please stop--"  
"No! What were you doing yesterday?!"  
I furiously beeped the horn, almost colliding with one car and hitting the side of an another. It was a race, a race between me and him - whether he'd make me forget faster than I'd get the facts out of him.  
He placed a warm arm upon my cold one which I immediately punched away.  
"I don't want your comfort. I want to know what happened!"  
I heard him sigh. He was about to own up.  
"I... it was Meta--"  
I pushed the pedal with more force and heard several curses from other drivers as I started to speed up.  
"Hey, stop that! You'll cause an accident!"  
He was trying to stop me. He said he cared about me more than about anyone else. He said he'd try to stop me from causing chaos on a highway.  
But he couldn't stop me now, as I took the last step off the same highway to eternal freedom.


End file.
